This invention relates to a device for retrieving the end of the yarn of a yarn-feed spool. More specifically, this is a device which enables to seek out and retrieve the end of the yarn on any given yarn-feed spool, irrespective of the diameter of the spool and length of the yarn-feed spool or of the conical nature of the surface of the spool.
The devices most commonly used for seeking out the end of the yarn on a yarn-feed spool have the disadvantage of only being able to be implemented in respect of a specific type of yarn-feed spool, this being the case, the application of such devices is therefore limited.